Memories
by Azori Jin Alyx
Summary: When Freeza was a small boy he found himself a pet that turned out to be his best friend. When they got older they got separated. Will they ever be re-united?
1. Chapter One

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one**

**

* * *

**

Freeza's ship made its way trough space as fast as it could. Alone in his quarters he stared out of the round window into the vast expanse of the universe outside his ship.

He held his hands folded on his back, leaning on the base of his tail.

A few weeks ago, he had sent his private army The Ginyu-Force, to a medium sized planet, just a few light-years out of his territory. Always willing to expand his empire, he had set his mind on that planet.

When the G-Force returned in their small ball-shaped-ships, they were reluctant to brief him on what had happened. The planet had not been conquered, so they expected their master to be furious.

They told him they were literally kicked off that planet.

At first Freeza was furious indeed and was about to explode on them when they mentioned that the warriors who had kicked them off of the planet looked a lot like him.

He had demanded a full description of them and even made the members of the G-Force draw them. That last thing wasn't that successful, but Freeza got the picture.

So it seemed that there were Ice'jins in these regions of space. They sure were a long way from home.

They also mentioned warriors that could change their shape into a huge tiger-like beast. But then without the stripes and with spots. They had never seen a species that could do that.

But Freeza had. It had been a while since he had seen one of them. He had ordered his men to set a course to this planet and fly there at top speed.

Now he had retreated into his chambers. Standing in front of his window, staring beyond the stars, he returned in his mind to a long time ago.

* * *

The small Ice'jin-boy ran down the gangway of the enormous round spaceship that stood on its crab-legs like landing-gear just outside of the city-walls of the capital of a small planet in a galaxy far away from ours.

He ran past his older brother and clung onto his mother's leg. She looked down on him with a friendly smile from way up there where her face was. She was tall compared with the small boy.

Next to her stood an impressive Ice'jin. He was bigger then she was and had two horns on both sides of his head. They jutted to he side and then bent up to the heavens, ending in a sharp tip. A long dark purple – almost black – cloak hang down from his shoulders, covering his back and tail.

He looked down at the small Ice'jin. "Furiza, Did I not tell you to stay IN the ship?" he asked the boy with his deep, dark voice.

"But I want to come with you!" the boy cried and put up some real sad, big eyes. "I'm big enough to conquer a planet with you!"

"You could not even conquer my bedroom if you tried!" his older brother told him.

"Please!" The smaller boy gazed up at his father with even bigger begging eyes. "I won't cause any trouble!"

His father looked at his mother. "Did you raise him like that? Cause I sure didn't."

She grinned. "Let him come. He might learn something."

He rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "Oh, very well then."

The eyes of the small boy started to twinkle as soon as he heard his father say that. "THANK YOU PAPA!" he cheered.

His father's big hand reached down for him and pulled him off the floor. Since the little boy could not fly by himself, he could fly with his father.

When they came closer to the city, they saw it surrounded by the army of the king of the planet. Furiza looked at his father.

"Don't worry son, this will be easy," King Kold ensured him with a dangerous smile.

Their army was way smaller then the king's army, but nevertheless way more powerful. King Kold send his men ahead to slay the weaker army. In the meantime he and his family flew over the city walls and brought a visit to the king himself.

He was in his castle, overseeing the battle from one of the towers when suddenly the huge King Kold levitated himself in front of the balcony.

"You have to power to make that stop, dear king," he said with a smirk. "Just surrender to me!"

The king frowned. "I will NEVER surrender to you!" he shouted at him.

King Kold shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, very well then." He turned around to watch the battle with him. His men butchered the king's army in no time at all. They were no match.

"Hmmm, doesn't look very good for your men, does it now? Are you ready to surrender yet?"

The king clenched his fists. "NEVER!"

At the horizon appeared a dark cloud… or at least, that was what it looked like from a distance. But very soon they could see it was a whole armada of jetfighters.

"Did you really think we would give up our planet this easily!" The king stated. "You might wanna retreat now!"

King Kold frowned as a maniacal smirk glided over his lips and in his red eyes shimmered a bright red glow.

He held out his arm, opened his hand in the direction of the armada. A ki-blast grew in the palm of his hand from a small light to a huge shimmering ball of pure energy.

"I have never retreated. Why start now?" He grinned at the king and fired the blast.

The child on his shoulder clapped his hands. "That was a big one papa!"

The huge Ice'jin blinked at his youngest child and watched as the blast wiped the armada out of the sky like they were a swarm of flies.

The king of the planet gave up very quickly after that. It was in his castle where Freeza encountered the 'tiger-with-spots' for the first time.

Later that evening at a festive diner for the new King of the planet there was a lot of entertainment. Lot of acrobats, men and women who could put a whole sword down their throats. People who could eat and spew out fire! And animal tricks.

Freeza got bored at the diner table and took off to look around in the hall among the entertainers. Then he discovered the long table with foods on it. Grabbed himself a plate, stashed it with food and hid under the table so he could eat all of it undisturbed.

Suddenly a small 'tiger-with-spots' came running across the hall. Three angry men chasing it. The beast ran over some artists and ran under the diner-table, trying to find a way out. Finally it got stuck in a corner.

One of the men chasing it had a rifle in his hands and aimed it a the beast. It charged at him and ran him over, desperately trying to find another hiding place. It ran towards the long table and disappeared behind the long table covers that reached till the floor.

With a pounding and heavily panting the small beast curled as far to the back as possible. It looked around to find another way out when it's eyes met two other eyes.

They looked at each other, both almost as afraid as the other. Freeza swallowed a peace of meat he had been chewing. He still had a bone with meat in his hand. He didn't really know what to do so he reached out his hand with the meat.

"Want some?"

The fear in the eyes of the cat faded a bit and it came towards him to take the meat. It seemed starved and at all of it off the bone.

Freeza heard men shout at each other on the other side of the table covers. Suddenly the covers were pulled up and the boy and the cat were revealed.

The cat growled and Freeza quickly put his plate behind him. King Kold, who had come to take a closer look at the chase, was somewhat surprised to see his son there.

"What are you doing down there son!" He demanded to know.

Freeza grinned. "I was playing…."

The men on his side aimed their rifles at the cat. "Please call your son away from there, so we can kill the beast!"

"NOOO!" Freeza shouted. "Don't let them kill it papa!"

King Kold raised one of his brows. "Why not son?"

"Cause….." he desperately searched his mind for an excuse. "Cause I have just adopted it as my new pet!" He said with a grin.

King Kold glanced back at his wife. She smiled as to say: "Let him have it."

He rolled his eyes. "Very well then. But you feed it yourself!"

The men grabbed the beast and threw it in a steel-bared cage. They poked it with a metal rod to force it into a corner of the small cage.

"If you damage my new pet my father will punish you!" Freeza threatened them to make them stop immediately.

Back home he named his pet Spot and showed the whole palace to his new pet. He allowed it to sleep in his room, on his bed as soon as his mother had left them alone. He told whole stories to it and walked with it in the forest around the castle.

At a certain night a thunderstorm approached the castle. Freeza woke up when he felt a paw push his shoulder.

"What?" He mumbled.

"Can I stay with you under the sheets?" a scared child's voice asked him. "The thunder scares me."

In the faint shimmer of the night-light he recognized his pet. "Sure." He held the sheets up and let it get under.

The rumbling thunder sounded far away but came closer quickly.

Suddenly Freeza jerked up the sheets. "Did you just SPEAK to me Spot!"


	2. Chapter Two

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The little beast nodded.

He sat up in his bed. "Spot, you can speak!"

It nodded again. "My name is not Spot."

"You sound like a girl……" Freeza said and pulled a face.

She frowned. "I AM a girl!"

Freeza sniffed and took a good look at her. "So what is your name than?"

"Xerena." She told him.

"Why did you not tell me that right away?"

"I was afraid."

"Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's been a while since people were good to me."

"So who's pet were you before I got you?"

"I am NOT a pet!" she exclaimed almost insulted and then she started transforming. Her fur disappeared and her looks changed into those of a girl.

Freeza pulled the cord of the light to switch it on so he could see what she turned into.

She looked like a normal girl with long curly hair and a furry tail. Her hair was colored

reddish with natural highlights in her locks.

"Cool!" Freeza stated.

She smiled.

"Where are you from?"

She shrugged her shoulders again. "Can't remember anything before I woke up in a cage in that 'cat-form' with those horrible circus-men."

The bedroom door opened and Freeza's mom looked into the room. "What's the matter Furiza? Can't you sleep?"

Frightened Xerena hid away under the sheets, out of her view.

A lightning flash light up the night-sky and loud rumbling thunder followed it a few seconds later.

"It's just my mom," Freeza whispered to Xerena and beckoned his mother to come in.

"What's Spot doing under your bed-sheets?" she asked him.

Before she could say more he said: "Her name is not Spot, it's Xerena."

"Ooh…." She sat down on the bed. "So, you have changed her name."

"No, she told me her name is Xerena," Freeza told her.

"Did she now?" She said with a smile. "What more did she tell you?"

Outside it started to rain and the drops spattered onto the window of Freeza's bedroom.

"That she's really a girl."

His mother raised an eyebrow as she looked at the shape shivering beneath his sheets.

"She is a bit scared though." He poked his new friend. "You can come out now."

The rumbling sound of the thunder filled the room.

Slowly Xerena pulled the sheets away and looked at Freeza's mother. She was not that afraid of her because she was always friendly. But then she didn't know she was not just a cat.

Freeza's mother raised her other eyebrow as well. "Oh… I see…."

Xerena looked at her with her big blue eyes, still shivering.

"Oooh… You poor thing," she picked her up to put the girl on her lap. Then she saw she wasn't wearing anything. "No wonder you're shivering, you're not wearing anything. Furiza, get her one of your pajama's, dear."

Quickly he jumped out of bed and got one from his pajama-drawer. His mother put it on Xerena and put her back into bed.

"Tell me, dear, where did you come from? Where do you live?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I can't remember. I tried very hard, but I can only see vague faces in my head. And I don't know who they are."

Freeza's mother ran her fingers through her hair and gave her a friendly look. "We can try and find out where you come from. Then maybe we can find your family."

* * *

Freeza walked away from his window to get himself a glass of whine. He remembered they tried to find information about races who could transform into cats. But they never found anything on them. Nothing.

His mother accepted Xerena right away, as if she were one of her own children. But his father…. That was something else. You could say he tolerated her.

And when they had her examined by their doctor – also her blood – to see if she was healthy, and found out she was half Ice'jin, he slowly started accepting her more.

* * *

As a child Freeza didn't have a lot of friends. His father was feared in his empire so the kids stayed away. And King Kold didn't think his children should play with ordinary kids. If he had anything to say about it they would not waste their time with play at all.

But his wife convinced him otherwise. And now that Freeza had a playmate, he could play all he wanted with her. Coola was too old to play with him anyway. He did not even want to play with his younger sibling anymore. He considered himself a young man now. Besides, King Kold was training him to be a warrior and a conqueror of worlds.

Because Xerena lived and played with a prince, she also got royal teachings in their private classroom every day. They had a lot of fun during the lessons, teasing the teacher and driving several of them crazy.

* * *

Freeza took a sip of his whine. Now that he thought back of that time he realized that her disappearance had left a gaping hole in his heart that had never been filled again. He still missed her.

He took another sip and then emptied the whole glass in a single draught. He remembered when she disappeared. They went with his father and one of his armies to a planet he wanted to conquer.

He and Xerena had been trained very well in fighting skills and they had learned to control their ki. It still amazed him – now that he thought back of it – how powerful she was, compared to him. Must have been her better Ice'jin half.

On that planet they ran into more resistance as expected. The rulers of the planet had hired several very powerful warriors to defend their world on their behalf. Even the mighty King Kold had trouble defeating them.

So when most of his men were killed he decided to retreat and come back later, accompanied by his older son. But when everybody was running and flying back to the ship, he lost track of Xerena.

When his father returned to the ship he ordered the pilot to take off.

* * *

"Papa, have you seen Xerena?" he asked him desperately when he did not find her among the men.

The door of the ship closed and it started to take off.

"Papa, we must look for her!" he insisted when he did not answer him.

"Son," he started and put his hand on his shoulder. "She could not get away from those men. They killed her. I'm sorry, but there wasn't much we could do about it."

"W…wh…… what?" he stammered unbelieving. He looked out of a small window in the side of the ship. "We have to go back for her!"

"Son, I'm not going back for a corpse!"

"But we must burry her!" he yelled at his father.

"She will be buried with the planet as I blow it up," his father told him and left his son speechless on the corridor.

His mother would have gone back for her. But well, she died years ago. She got sick and was weakened. Most of the time she had to rest. Back then he didn't know the sickness was lethal. Xerena didn't know either. Nobody had told them.

Then one day, when his father and Coola were out, conquering planets, the palace was attacked. It was attacked by a race his father had enslaved not too long ago. And they weren't very happy about that. They had waited for the right moment and then struck back.

That was the Saiyan race.

Freeza and Xerena were with his mother at the time of the attack. They were barley ten years old and had hardly been trained. They weren't very powerful either. If they had been, they might have been able to save his mother.

* * *

He'd rather not think back of that. His mother was killed by the Saiyan warriors and if his father hadn't come back that day, they would have killed him and Xerena too. Xerena even saved his life that day by attacking one of the Saiyans that was about to strike him down. She took her cat-form and jumped the guy, using all of her razor-sharp nails and teeth.

The Saiyans struck her down anyway and shot Freeza several times with their ki-blasts. But before they could kill him they had to retreat because of an enraged King Kold who was wiping every Saiyan he ran into to the next dimension.

He was even more furious when he found his wife and the children. For the death of his wife he destroyed more then half the Saiyan race. The rest was turned into slaves and made to do his dirty work.

Freeza and Xerena missed his mother greatly, but they found comfort with each other. They got better, even though they missed her. His father was never the same again.


	3. Chapter Three

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**

* * *

**

The knock on Freeza's door didn't get through to him at first. He was standing in front of the window of his quarters, his eyes closed, his mind back in the past.

Another knock got through to him and rudely brought him back into the present.

"Enter!" he ordered.

The door slid open and his first in command Zarbon walked in. A few steps from his master away he kneeled down and waited for permission to speak.

His men always knelt down before him, because he wasn't that tall, and nobody dared to stand taller then him. Nobody was allowed to either.

"What is it, Zarbon?" he asked him.

"We are approaching the planet, sir", he told him. "Would you like us to make an impressive landing to show them our power, or would you like to land unnoticed?"

Most of the time Freeza liked to show off to impress inhabitants of a planet. Or scare the living daylights out of them.

"Let's not attract any attention just yet," was his answer this time.

"Yes, sir", Zarbon got up, his head lowered and left his master's chambers.

The ship turned and the planet appeared in front of his window. His men looked for a suitable site to land in a wide orbit around the planet. It was a medium sized planet with a lot of forest and mountain ridges. Also large sees that covered almost half of the planet.

It had a north and a south pole. Freeza could make out a few dryer landscapes, but not many. He thought he could make out cities as well, but that was difficult from this height.

He wondered where those Ice'jin's would live. He'd live on one of the poles, where there was snow and ice and nice cool temperatures.

He pressed a button on his scouter and contacted Zarbon.

"Zarbon, scan this planet for high power-levels," he commanded.

"Yes, sir", was the immediate reply.

Freeza got into his hover-pod and made his way to the bridge of the ship. When he got there his men looked kinda worried.

"Find anything?" he asked the cadet at the computer consol.

"Only a few power-levels that stand out of the crowd, sir. And those are not very impressive".

Freeza glanced at commander Ginyu for a second. "Is that so?"

"I swear they are there, sir!" Ginyu defended himself and his team. "We didn't find any impressive levels at first too. But suddenly they appeared out of nowhere!"

"Let's find a landing place not too far from those power-levels that are a bit higher than the rest", Freeza commanded the helmsman.

7

"Would you like to send us down to draw them out?" commander Ginyu suggested.

The men of his team looked at him with stunned looks on their faces. Oo

"Why would I wanna do that, commander?" Freeza asked him as he looked at him with his piercing eyes. "I have no intentions to attack other Ice'jins. There are only a handful of Ice'jins left in the universe. And if some of them are here, I'd like to meet them, rather than destroy them."

"Of course, sir." Ginyu realized he had said something stupid and decided it would be better to keep his mouth shut now.

The helmsman landed the ship behind a mountain-ridge that had a large city on the other side. That's were most of the higher power-levels were detected.

Freeza ordered Zarbon to organize a dozen search groups of a few men. They had to dress in ordinary clothes, not their armor, to keep a low profile.

The city had many bar's and dance-clubs, restaurants and casino's. A lot of other entertainment could be found there. Lot's of people of everywhere on the planet and off-worlders came there to find some amusement or to make money.

Freeza stayed behind to wait for their reports. He guessed that, if there were Ice'jin's on this planet, it would probably have an Ice'jin ruler.

That night Zarbon and Dodoria walked along one of the many streets filled with people who were looking for some amusement and entertainment.

"Wanna have a drink in a bar?" Dodoria suggested to his comrade.

"We are not here to have a good time, Dodoria," he rebuked him.

"Ah, come on, Lord Freeza will never know if we have one beer!"

"You can't have only one beer and you know it."

He let out a sigh. "Like the other's won't have a drink! We're probably the only one's not having a drink right now!"

Zarbon looked passed Dodoria. He had seen something.

"Hey, are you listening?"

"Look at that poster," he nodded into the direction he was staring at.

On the wall of a big dance-club/bar hung a huge poster with several Ice'jins on it. It seemed they formed some band.

"Ice'jins in a band! I bet that's not what Lord Freeza would expect them to do, right?" Dodoria grinned.

Zarbon shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the dance-club. "Let's find out what we can about them."

"Yeah, maybe this are the weaker ones, the ones who can't conquer a planet."

They walked into the dance-club, paid the entrance-fee and merged with the crowd. The band on the poster was playing on a large, high stage.

They got closer to take a better look. There was this gorgeous female singing. She looked like an Ice'jin, so they guessed she was. They hadn't expected to ever see one with hair. She had long curly hair. That sure looked different.

A guy was sitting behind a piano, they thought he looked like their master. Maybe all Ice'jins looked alike. A huge Ice'jin was playing the drums. You could compare him with King Kold, but he looked different.

He did have long horns jutting out of his head, but they bent backwards in a waving curve, in stead of to the sides and then straight up. Another Ice'jin played some kind of guitar. He had hair too, but not like the female. He had a stroke of hair on the middle of is head. And it stood up like a roosters-comb.

The other man who played another guitar-like instrument surprised Zarbon. He looked just like him! Well, as in, it seemed he was of his race. He didn't expect to see one of his own people this far from home.

"Let's inform Lord Freeza we've found some of the Ice'jins," Dodoria said.

"And tell him what? That they form a band?"

"Yeah, why not? Could be just a hobby?"

Just at that moment Zarbon heard his master's voice in his scouter. Because he could hardly hear him because of the loud music he quickly made his way to a quieter place.

"What's all that noise, Zarbon? I told you to look for Ice'jins, not hang out in some bar!" Freeza snapped at him.

"But sir, that's where we founds some," he told his master. "They were responsible for the loud music. They are playing in a band."

Silence on the other side.

"Could be just a hobby, sir."

"I will come and see for myself. Stay where your are."

"Yes sir!"

"And? What did he say?" Dodoria curiously asked him.

"He's coming here to see this for himself."

"Is that a good thing?"

Zarbon shrugged. "We'll see."

Not long after that Freeza walked into the bar. Zarbon was waiting for him to make sure he could pay Freeza's fee, just in case he would start a scene about it.

Dodoria had ordered his master a glass of the fines wine and offered it to him when he came into the hall where the band played.

"A glass of the finest wine they've got here, sir," he said when Freeza accepted the glass.

He took a sip and let it play around in his mouth. "Hmm…. Not bad," he said to Dodoria's relief. "Not bad at all." And he took another zip.

They did not need to show his master where the band played, he could see them from the back of the hall. He found himself a path through the dancing crowd, followed by his minions. He wanted to take a closer look at those Ice'jin's.

When he came close enough to actually see their faces he suddenly stopped. Zarbon almost bumped into him, but he could halt in time.

Freeza just stared at the singer of the band as slowly the glass of wine slipped out of his fingers and fell into shatters onto the floor.


	4. Chapter Four

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**

* * *

**

_'thoughts'_

Zarbon and Dodoria stared from the shattered glass on the floor to their master. Hopefully he would not kill them for not catching it….

But his mind seemed not aware of the fallen glass. He actually seemed to be shocked by what he saw before him and took a step back.

"Master?" Zarbon asked him when he saw the startled and surprised look on his face.

He tried to say something but he could not. '_Could that be…. Could it ….. No of course not, she was killed years ago…. This girl probably just looks like her_', went through his mind.

Then the band stopped playing. It was time for a brake. They left the stage at the back and some DJ started to play his repertoire.

That gave Freeza a moment to compose himself. He did not want his men to notice anything about him…. Actually – while thinking of that - he didn't really care what they thought!

"Who are they, sir?" Zarbon boldly asked his master. "Do you know them?"

Freeza was still trying to regains his cold attitude, but they could see he had trouble doing so. They had never seen him that 'out of it' before. What was it about those Ice'jins?

"I don't know, but I am going to find out," he said and made his way towards the back of the stage.

Zarbon and Dodoria glanced at each other and quickly followed him, curious to find out more about those Ice'jins.

Freeza walked through a doorway into a quiet corridor where the loud music from the dance-hall was reduced to a background sound. He almost ran into a huge shape when he walked around the corner but he was able to hit the brakes in time.

He looked up to him and saw that it was the Ice'jin who had been playing the drums. Not sure what to do or say he took a step back. The big Ice'jin was about as tall as his father was in his second form. It seemed this one was in his second form as well. He looked down at Freeza and raised an eyebrow. Then he crossed his arms across his chest and tilted his head.

"You're a long way from home, aren't you?" he said with a deep but friendly voice.

Freeza just nodded as he realized that if this guy wanted to kick his ass, he wouldn't stand a chance against him.

A smile formed on the dark lips of the Ice'jin. "What brought you here?"

"I heard there were Ice'jins living on this planet." Freeza told him. "So I came to see for my self."

"Who told you?"

"I had sent a few of my men to investigate several planets, and they came across some warriors that looked like Ice'jins to them. They told me about them."

"Oh…" the giant grinned. "Did you send those goons?"

There was no point in denying it, so he admitted he had sent them. He crossed his arms across his chest and said: "I did."

The big guy pointed his long finger at Freeza and gave him a stern look. "They actually tried to conquer our planet, you know."

"They can be very enthusiastic at times."

"Yeah, we noticed that. Maybe you should teach them not to brag so much about their power. It was so little, it's really not worth mentioning it."

"I hope they didn't give you too much trouble," Freeza said with a soft, but annoyed, sigh.

He burst out into laughter with shaking shoulders and chest. "Not at all son, we actually had some fun with them for a while. Before we kicked them off our planet."

Then he bent down to Freeza. "You haven't by any chance come back here to try and conquer our planet, have you?" He asked him most friendly.

Freeza wished he could disappear into a portable endless hole right now, but he didn't have one on him. "When I heard of Ice'jins here, I wanted to meet them. I haven't seen Ice'jins in years."

"Hey, gramps, what who're you talking to?" a young man's voice sounded behind the Ice'jin.

The young Ice'jin stepped out from behind him. It was the one that Zarbon and Dodoria thought to look just like Freeza. He was in his first form and from this close he did really have a striking resemblance to their master.

That seemed to surprise the young man as well when he came face to face with Freeza. He looked up to the huge Ice'jin and asked him something in a language Freeza recognized as Azori'jin. But he could not understand what he asked him.

He got a negative answer to his first question and to his second question he got shrugging shoulders.

Then the young Ice'jin turned to Freeza again and gestured him to follow him. For a moment Freeza just stared at him.

_'Could he be…. He could… But that would mean that she was…. But how?'_ If he wanted answers to his questions, he had to follow the young Ice'jin.

He told his men to have another drink at the bar or whatever they wanted to do.

"And don't wait for me, this could take a while."

"Yes sir." They said and watched him as he followed the young man.

The tall Ice'jin walked with them to the bar to get the drinks for the others. Cause that was what he was going to do when he ran into Freeza.

Zarbon was the curious one again. He thought this Ice'jin looked friendly enough to dare and ask him something.

"Do you know our master?" he asked him.

"Not personally," he answered and put the drinks on a tray.

"How come this youngster looks so much like him?"

"I'm sure he'll let you know himself," was his reply to that and he walked off with the tray with drinks.

"Do you have a death wish!" Dodoria hissed at him when he had left.

"No, I don't. But this one just doesn't seem as ruthless as Lord Freeza."

Dodoria had to admit Zarbon was right about that. But he still thought he was a fool.

The young Ice'jin opened a door and let Freeza walk in first. The room looked like a small living room in warm colors. It had a window – from which he could see the lights in the city - and a balcony. There was a bar in it, a couch and a table. The room was decorated with several large plants and some paintings and pictures on the wall.

The young man closed the door and walked up to Freeza. They just stared at each other for a moment. Freeza wanted to ask him something, but he had no idea where to start.

The youngster took the initiative and asked him: "Are you called Furiza?"

The usual stone cold look on his face was nowhere to be found and he could not regain it. There was a chance he had heard his name from the G-Force.

"I am."

"Aren't you wondering how I know that?"

"I am well known through out the universe."

"Not in these regions."

"How did you know?" he got right to the point.

"My mother told me."

He had somehow expected that answer, but how could that possibly be? "How could she know?"

"She told me she was your best friend when you were younger."

That was a shock. "My best friend was killed on a planet that my father destroyed when we left it."

He frowned. "Is that what you were told? Maybe if you see her for yourself, you'll know it's really her."

Freeza stared at him for a few minutes. Did he want to see her? Well, of course! But then what? Would she still like him like she used to? He had changed a lot. She had probably changed too. She'd probably not like what he was doing for a living these days.

When they were young they decided not to become like his father. They wanted to leave their home and find a world, far away to live on. And they would not use their power like his father used it. To enslave and ruthlessly destroy the lives of others for his own benefit.

And look what he had become now. He had turned out just like his father. It was his father who was there for him when he just lost his best friend. His father gave him all the support he needed. And he gave him other things to put his mind on. Like learning how to conquer other worlds and how to run a 'business' of his own.

"Of course I want to see her," he finally said.

"Wait here," the young Ice'jin said and walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter Five

**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

**

Now Freeza stood alone in the room. He looked around and slowly walked to the window that actually was a glass sliding door to the balcony.

He glanced over his shoulder to see if the youngster might come back at that moment. But he didn't. So he opened the sliding door and stepped onto the balcony to take a look outside and get some fresh air.

The door of the room opened and the youngster peeked in. He saw Freeza on the balcony and pulled his mother - who had her hands over her eyes – into the room.

"What is this surprise you have for me?" she curiously asked him with a smile.

"You'll see, just keep those hands on your eyes until I say you can remove them, okay?" the youngster insisted as he guided her to the middle of the room.

Freeza heard their voices and looked into the room. There she was. His mind flashed back to how he used to know her. Her hair was still as long – no longer – then before. He recognized the way she moved and her grins.

"Now stand here and keep your hands where they are."

"If it's that horrible fat guy who wants to marry me every time he's drunk, I swear I'll throw him out of the window!"

Freeza grinned and slowly walked towards her. The young Ice'jin quickly got to the door of the room, opened it and before he disappeared he said: "You can remove your hands now!"

The door closed as she lowered her hands with a smile on her face, cause she had no idea what to expect.

She looked right into Freeza's eyes. He was standing only a few steps away from her. She gazed at him with her big blue eyes. This was definitely her. Her face, her eyes, her lips, her hair.

The smile on her face slowly changed into a pleasantly surprised look. Almost as surprised as the look on his face. She took a small step in his direction.

"Furiiza?" she asked with soft voice. Her blue eyes grew bigger and got a bit watery. She held out her hand to touch his face.

He nodded as a tender smile formed on his lips. "It's me, Xerena."

They didn't notice but the door opened a bit so a few heads could peak into the room. It was the young Ice'jin, the big guy and another Ice'jin.

Her hand caressed his cheek to feel that he was really standing there. Her eyes showed the pain she had felt of his loss and the happiness of seeing him again at the same time. A tear ran down her cheek.

Freeza raised his hand and wiped the tear away. He had trouble keeping his own tears away and he managed only just.

"I missed you so much," she whispered and couldn't stop her tears from rolling down her face.

He never could stand it if she cried. Gently he pulled her closer to him and held her. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him even closer.

"I missed you more," Freeza managed to say, still fighting his tears. But when he closed his eyes a tear escaped his eyes anyway.

He ran his hand through her hair. He used to play a lot with he hair. Even when they were small kids and they were having a bath, he always wanted to wash her hair, cause he didn't have any of his own.

Suddenly there was a thump on the door, it swung open and the three Ice'jins fell onto the floor. They lost their balance while watching Xerena and Freeza.

The big guy was on top, cause he was standing behind the two others.

Xerena glanced at Freeza with a grin. "Would you excuse my family please."

"Your family?"

She nodded. "That's my father," she introduced the huge Ice'jin.

He got up from the floor, releasing the two others who were stuck under his weight and walked up to Freeza and shook his hand. "Storm."

"And my brother, Kana." That was the tall Ice'jin with the stoke of hair on the middle of his head, that stood up like a roosters comb.  
(kana: Japanese name, means powerful)

Then she took the hand of the youngest Ice'jin and pulled him closer. Freeza swallowed a lump. This kid looked so much like him, he'd be surprised if he would be like her little brother or another member of her family.

"This is Isaiah," she said. "Isaiah Furiiza, actually." She looked up to him with a smile. "He's our son."

"I thought he kinda looked a lot like me…." He said somewhat stunned – even though he had expected that - and held out his hand towards the boy.

He smiled, grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to give him a big hug. "Hi dad!" he said with a big smile on his face.

"…." He was still a little stunned. "Hope you don't mind I need to get used to that."

Then he looked at Xerena again. "But how? How did you get off that planet alive? My father told me you were killed by the warriors we encountered on the planet! And not long after we left the planet, he blew it up."

She gave him a smile. "My family had been looking for me for some time. They sensed our high power-levels and came for a closer look. My father found me just in time."

"But…. But…. My father told me you were killed?"

"Yes, that doesn't surprise me," she said with a sarcastic grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Freeza wanted to know with a frown on his face.

"Why don't we go to our home when we're done for tonight, so we can talk about what happened back then?" Xerena suggested.

They had been paid by the club to play for another hour. After that they took Freeza to their home, just outside the city.


End file.
